fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Golden Moustache/WIP i guess
Summary A kaiju experiment made by the government gone wrong and that escaped and made his way to the world,Barbadorg seeks violence and destruction,and will annihiliate anything that will live and anything that dares to get in his way. Appearance and Personality Picture,but imagine a tall black tophat on him (yes i know that sounds silly.) also Barbadorg is an anthromorph crocodile. Barbadorg is very aggressive and will destroy anything that gets in his way,he has a huge hatred for humanity because he was created accidentally with an hostile personality and thus being hostile is in his nature,Barbadorg however can be convinced to work with humanity,and can even develop sympathy for human allies. Personal Statistics Allignment:'''Chaotic Evil / On & Off '''Name:Barbadorg / "Experiment Kaiju" Origin:Experiment Kaiju Gender:Male Age:Was created 10 years ago,but now is 11 years old,but in human years he's an adult. Classification:Kaiju,crocodile,reptile. Date of Birth: 22/10/2000 *'Zodiac/Horoscope': None Birthplace: '''A secret laboratory. '''Weight: '''100,000 tons '''Height: '''The size of a skyscraper,but size can change thanks to size manipulation. '''Likes: his allies,Victory,death of his enemies. Dislikes: '''When his enemies don't die,losing,arrogant and cocky opponents. '''Eye Color: Glowing Yellow Hair Color: Has no hair Hobbies: Doesn't really have any hobbies,he doesn't take pleasure in what he does,but its not like he's sad about what he does either. Values: His own life,and his human allies,other than that,Barbadorg doesn't value anything else. Marital Status:Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Himself,the military (sometimes) Previous Affiliation: The government Themes:None. Combat Statistics Tier: 5-A |'' ''5-B | High 6-A Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping (Distorted reality in space while in a fight with a kaiju), Plot Manipulation (managed to come back to existence even after being erased from it, Superhuman Phsyical Charateristics (pretty obvious why he has superhuman phsyical charateristics,he's a kaiju after all.) ,Reactive Evolution (can evolve and change appearance to adapt to something), Regeneration (Mid-Godly),Time Manipulation (stopped time to get an advantage in a battle), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2.) , Supernatural Durability (isn't affected by bullets,nukes or missiles.), Power Nullification (took away all the powers of a kaiju in a battle), Size Manipulation (changed size to live underwater better.) (that's all for now,if i get more ideas for powers i'll add them later) Attack Potency: Planet level (destroyed an unknown planet with one punch) | Planet level '''| '''Multi Continent level Speed:Superhuman. (can quickly reach military bases and cities.) Lifting Strenght:Class Y. '(held earth in one of his hands with no problem.) Striking Strenght:'Large Country Class. '''(sent a huge kaiju flying with an uppercut.) Durability:High Large Star (survived a supernova) | City Level+ (was not harmed by powerful nukes or missiles at all.) Stamina:Godlike. (has moved and ran for a huge amount of time without getting tired) Range: 10-100m '''Standard Equipment: Claws Intelligence:Above Average. (can quickly create a strategy to beat enemies) Weaknesses:Barbadorg despite not being able to be harmed by nukes or missiles,can be distracted by them,Barbadorg also can fall in a rage and forget his strategy. Feats: *Was not harmed by nukes,or missiles at all *Defeated powerful kaijus which were capable of destroying earth,universes,galaxies,the multiverse,worlds,etc. *Outsmarted various kaijus in a battle,some of them being very intelligent like Barbadorg. *Regenerated immediately after having half of his body destroyed by powerful nuclear weapons which weren't nukes,but was stunned for a while. *Came back to existence after being erased from existence *Survived a supernova. *Destroys most of the government's military on a daily basis *Destroyed a planet with one punch Notable Attacks/Techniques: Claw Swing:Barbadorg swings his claws in an attempt to stab his opponent. Blue Plasma Beam: Barbadorg opens his mouth and lets out a powerful blue plasma beam capable of disintegrating anything. Tail Swing:Barbadorg swings its tail to make the opponent trip. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia Is not inspired by SCP-682 at all tbh. Is not inspired by Godzilla at all tbh. Is this character good enough to post? Category:Blog posts